mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Whale
All Foods |predators = All animals above it. |previous = / / / / |next = / / / / / / |hide = Whirlpools and Caves |equivalent = / / |realeased = April 18 |tier = 14 |released = April 18, 2017 }} UPGRADED to Blue Whale! Smash animals with your powerful tail! The Blue Whale is the fourteenth animal in Mope.io, and is the ocean equivalent of the Mammoth and Elephant. Technical * Upgrades from the Orca, Hippo, Boa Constrictor and Sabertooth Tiger at 500K XP. * Upgrades to the The Kraken, Dragon,The Yeti!, and T-REX at 1M XP. * If you kill animals with your ability, you gain their XP, a productive (but risky) way to evolve. * If you dive, it shows its blowhole. Appearance The Blue Whale, unlike most of the animals in the game, does not have a circular shape. It has a rounded body, its face protruding at the front, and a massive tail sticks out the back. Colored specifically in blue, its fins and tails are of a darker shade, and its sides have small highlights. Above its black rounded eyes is a black blow-hole that blows out water or other loot when diving . Strategy As a Blue Whale The Blue Whale's ability is used to knock predators and tail-biters away, similar to that of the Donkey's. It also can be used for stunning your prey; however, it needs great precision and accuracy, as you need to swivel around and aim for your prey as opposed to the elephant's ability. This is made easier by the shockwave added to the Whale, but it's still rather difficult. If a predator is low on health, use your ability to slap them with your tail to either get them lower in health and stun them, and if possible, to kill them. A whale's ability can reach Crabs, Turtles, Dragons, and/or Black Dragons sitting on islands. To level up quickly, go to the edge of the map (not the corner of the map or right next to some rocks or sand-hills because you might have problems turning around to eat the animals). and wait till animals to tail-bite you then slap it with your tail and quickly turn around and eat it before it revives from the tail-slap. Krakens have larger tails and are more open to tail-bites. If you managed to bite a kraken's tail, they normally activate their whirlpool ability, or they go after you. Either way, stun and push them back with your ability. If the Kraken's early, though, and you don't get the chance to slap them, don't panic. You can take two more hits than any other Elephant-tier animal, so that will give you a chance to slap the Kraken before it can eat you. If prey tries to tail-bite you, slap your prey, then eat them if possible. Your shockwave allows you to do it a bit earlier, but killing them will be harder. Teaming up with other blue whales, or elephants is advantageous, as pods of blue whales can easily kill a Kraken or a Dragon with their abilities. Even Black Dragons are vulnerable to a group of enough whales. When you are alone and there is a big fight going on, dive and wait until some big level animal is at low health and turn your back against them and kill them do it fast and accurately. If you miss it, it could be your last. If you are accurate you can kill it and evolve. Beware teams of smaller animals, as they can work together to kill you. Any large animal can perish like that, especially if there is high tier animals such as Killer Whale involved. In this situation, your shockwave can really come in handy, as you will stun a majority of the lower-tiers, buying you enough time to get away or fight back, potentially scaring them off. When on low health, don't run away instantly; use your ability against a predator in order to stun them and slow them down, and then escape. Beware of Black Dragons when running away, or anything which can eat you. New Strategies as of Golden Age Update In the Golden Age update, the Blue Whale has been buffed so that it can one-shot all AI’s besides lemmings, including snails. It also got a huge buff on knockback, easily smashing animals out of the ocean. Finally, the Blue Whale also gets a shockwave about half a second after the slap that has a large radius, allowing it to stun predators a good distance behind it. Because of this, you have a few new strategies. You can go back and forth between the two oceans via the rivers, slapping snails and frogs (you can kill frogs even when they are underwater with your ability). Also, kill and bee and duck that comes in range of your ability. Repeatedly do this until you get 1m and apex. If you see a beehive in the ocean, knock it and dive away. When the bees lose their spawn protection, slap them and get their XP. Rinse and repeat. With the beehive strategy, you can get apex in minutes. Another strategy, if the map permits it, is to go to a duck pond and farm there. Only do this when there is no one around (except extra-small ones) and make a quick run across the land for the pond. Only attempt it when the pond is within easy crossing distance. You can take advantage that you won’t lose water on the beach. Once there, slap ducks, eat eggs and other goodies, and don’t be afraid to hit animals towards the center of the pond so you can try to eat them. This can be mixed with other strategies because the pond will soon run out of ducks once you arrive (but you will still gain a truckload of XP). Don’t do it if there is not a lot of stuff or if you think it will be hard to get back. Once you are done raiding it, use other strategies while the pond regenerates so you can come back and demolish it again. Finally, the riskiest strategy is to stay around the edge of the ocean. When fish come by, slap them out and block their path back. Similarly, you can slap a land animal towards the inside of the ocean so it will be hard for them to escape. However, people might be smart enough to dive or go another way, and a predator can trick you by diving at the last second while you waste your ability and lose your dive. Krakens are particularly nasty because you will have no other defense. T-REX can also drag you onto land. The highest rewards are often around the desert when people try to eat cacti on the beach. Fish usually have no hope of surviving there if you slap them there. Bison can be helpful by knocking people in the ocean. Desert animals are very slow in water and will freeze, so you will almost certainly eat them. You can also slap animals into the lava pools (courtesy of the Golden Age update). However, the catch is that Pterodactyls can grab you and throw you in the desert. By the way, you will sometimes find tornados carrying beehives. There are usually more than one (sometimes up to 6 or 7), so take this opportunity to bump it, and when an army of bees crawl out, wait for them to lose spawn protection, then slap. You can sometimes get over 100K XP with one slap that way. Against A Blue Whale The Blue Whale is a very hard animal to kill due to its very long dive time. A blue whale that is being threatened can dive underwater and swim to the nearest hiding hole. To kill it, you'll have to surprise it. The Kraken is the best animal for killing a blue whale because once its in the pull, there is no way out. You can hide in a whirlpool or under a rock to make sure it can't spot you. Tail Slap can be used to knock you back allowing the whale to dive underwater. This makes it even more important to launch a surprise attack. '''NEVER '''attack a Blue Whale when you're on low health, the tail slap ability can kill you giving the whale easy xp. As a lower tier animal, tail bites are risky to go for since their ability attacks you where you'd go for the bite. The best way to bite the whale is to hide under it suddenly pop out by its tail. Don't do this unless you're close to evolution or on full health because the whale will probably slap you afterward. Poll Do you use the blue whale? yes no I use it sometimes I barely use it I always use it Gallery Bluewhale.png|The Blue Whale. blue whale in the river.png|A Blue Whale in the River. INFLATED BALLOON.png|A Shark protecting a tiny Blue Whale from a inflating Pufferfish. Mope.io--server=EUROPE4.png|Blue Whale grabbed by a Tiger. Blue Whale.PNG Trivia * It was added in the April 18 update. * It has a similar ability to the Donkey, but with a fin instead. * When old skins are activated, it looks like the elephant. * It is the one of the only animals (along with Walrus) with a unique design (has oval body), if Snake wasn't scrapped. * This is the only animal to: ** Have more health than other animals of its tier without being a Skin Difference. ** Have an extra part of its ability to be added over a year after being added. Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Mope.io Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean Category:Mammal